There are many playing apparatuses for children as well as for grownups for watery environments such as the sea, swimming pools and the like. Most of the play and/or exercise apparatuses for watery environment that allow users to apply forces upon them (such as allow users to climb upon) require some sort of attachment to the ground or any other stable support. Alternatively, apparatuses that allow users to climb upon are usually made of heavy, stable and non-buoyant materials to allow the apparatuses to sink and act like a “mountain island” inside the water.
Many apparatuses aimed to carry weight in water use weights positioned in various locations of the apparatus, to stabilize the construction but this is mostly inefficient in cases where additionally to waves and the like, much stronger forces are applied upon the apparatus from different direction such as in a case of climbing user—where the users use the apparatus for climbing exercise and play.
A patent application number WO9109657 by Dahlgren Lennart discloses a water toy, especially a boat, comprising a hollow hull having a bottom preferably designed as a keel and a ballast in the keel. The weight of the ballast is not big enough to make the boat stable when placed in water, but it will tip over and float aslant. The hollow hull is provided with water inlet holes through which water enters when the boat floats aslant, at which the additional weight of the water in the hull, will cause the boat to raise to an upright floating position. Lennart's boat toy is not purposed to respond to any additional external force other than the initial tilting that allows a portion of water to enter through the holes to allow the toy to straighten upright.